One & One makes Three
by MiladyRose
Summary: Just bored, so thought of writing a One-shot describing the way that the dramatic AJ, Kane, Daniel & Punk Love Square should've ended.


**Note: If you didn't see what's going in WWE RAW recentely, take my advice, don't spoil it and read this. P.S this is the way AJ's Love square should've ended, In my point of view.**

_And the winner is, the__WWE__Champion,__Cee-em-Punk__._

"And yet, another victory. This guy can't lose, Can he?" Commented Jerry Lawler. Cm punk grinned at Jerry, who in his role winked to cm punk. Cm punk was going to leave the ring. When those lyrics froze him in his place; _Let's Light it up! Light it up light it up light it tonight..—_AJ went jumping during her entrance.

"Aw man, not her." Commented Jerry. "Hey there, WWE champ." She smiled in an evil way at cm punk. She put her finger under Punk's chin. "We've got some things to discuss about" She continued. "No we don't." He answered In a silly way. "Yes we do, now." He followed her to the backstage. "So? What's this important thing which appeals to be more important than me celebrating my victory?" Said Cm punk.

"Look, I'm not that AJ that you always ignored and laugh at, Now, I have the position to be The best in the world, so you better treat me well." She grinned. He didn't response, so she continued. "Now, About the _thing._. You are going to compete against Kane, and Daniel. Whoever wins gets me."

"I don't even want you." He answered. "As if you had the choice, Obey me or you'll lose your fandom, your career, and your title. It's your choice now, See you in the main event" She walked away. "And by the way, you could stop by and tell the gang, 'kays?" She turned at him, leaving her words hung up in the air, then continued walking confidently.

When it was finally the time for Raw's Main event, AJ Decided to comment on the match too, so she was sitting beside Jerry & Michael.

The match ended by all the superstars lying down not moving and disqualified. AJ Jumped around the ring shouting, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes" Then she climbed up the ring, kissing the superstars one by one, giving them a "Sleeping Beauty" Kiss which awaked all of them and made them start fighting again, while she stood outside the ring grinning and enjoying the fight. "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, yes!" Her Yes-es went forever…

At the Next Monday, before Raw begun.

"I'm still jealous because you kissed two idiots. Look, AJ. You must tell them about us already."

"Why sweetie? Am enjoying this."

"Fine, But when'll you get enough?"

"Okay, I'll tell 'em both you know what? I'm letting the whole WWE Fandom know about us" AJ smiled, Kissing her boyfriend. "Raw is Starting in few minutes, go out before someone catch us, I'd like to leave our secret as a surprise"

"As you like." He left her office.

"Today, so much things are going to happen." Commented Jerry.

"Yep, It's been trending on Twitter about AJ having a mysteious boyfriend, who she'll introduce him to us this night. Who do you think will it be?" Replied Michael. "Raw ended in crazy way last week, so It's kinda hard to guess, But Love is in the air for real this time, I hope." Replied Jerry.

"Here she comes." Said Michael as AJ Theme was played and she came out in one of her beautiful Costumes. "Looking pretty today" Said lawler. AJ walked to the center of the ring, stood up there and said "As you all know, I'll now introduce you to my boyfriend. First of all, I'd Like for Kane, Punk & Daniel to come here" The superstars came one by one, standing up beside her.

"First of all, Daniel? You Guys really thought I'd date an idiot, who broke up with me because of no reason at all, then purposed for me out of nowhere? Get lost. Daniel, get outta my ring." Daniel Gave her an angry look, but left without saying a single word.

"And Kane? You're awesome and spooky and all, But too violent and scary for my taste, besides you told me to get away from you, so yeah. Get Outta my ring too." He left, without saying a word or showing any expressions.

"Punk? you kept rejecting me and ditching me and ignoring me." She said. "SO WHO IS IT?" Shouted Jerry & Michael. "I'm not done yet, But Punk, I'd never stop loving you. Besides, I knew you'd fall for me." She Kissed him, then she walked out of the ring with him, Singing; "I tell you one and one makes three."


End file.
